


Sword Training

by NoTarget



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTarget/pseuds/NoTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria teaches Tsubasa to use her new sword, originally written for 4chan's /m/ board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Training

The hotel room door look beeped as Tsubasa swiped her key card across it and opened with a click and a buzz as she pushed it open and headed into the room.

                “I don’t know why you insisted on coming more than a week before the first concert,” Said Maria as she followed her though the door.

                “After what we’ve been though in the last few weeks I think we all need time to relax and unwind,” responded Tsubasa.

                “Suppose I can’t argue with that,” admitted Maria as she collapsed onto one of the beds with a thud. As Maria picked up the nearby television remote and started idly flipping channels she noticed Tsubasa looking uncomfortable and fidgeting as she stood in front of the bed “Is something wrong?” asked Maria

                “I…have something,” said Tsubasa uncomfortably clearly embarrassed as she reached into her bag and removed a small crystal vial.

                “What is that?” asked Maria

                “It’s something I asked Elfnein to make,” replied Tsubasa with a deep blush on her checks “It’s an alchemy concoction that causes girls to…grow…a…penis,” said Tsubasa as her stammering voice grew to a whisper on the last word.

                “What,” said Maria with no particular emotion on her voice

                “It makes girls grow penises,” repeated Tsubasa in a slightly louder voice.

                “What?” said Maria again in more of a questioning tone.

                “I want to have sex with you,” said Tsubasa as she reached down and placed her hands on Maria’s shoulders

                “You what?” asked Maria, as she struggled to wrap her mind around what was happening to her

                “Please,” said Tsubasa as she placed a hand on Maria’s chin. As Maria struggled to come up with a response Tsubasa took a step back away from the bed opened the vial and suddenly drank its contents in one gulp and braced herself, only to have nothing happen.

                “Huh,” muttered Tsubasa in a puzzled tone

                “Maybe it takes a minute to kick in?” asked Maria

                “Or maybe it’s posi-AH!” shouted Tsusbasa as she changed tone midsentence. Tsubasa stumbled backwards as she quickly pulled down her underwear and lifted up her skirt to see her clitoris begin to rapidly engorge and grow outwards. Tsubasa slammed her hands down on the nearby television table to stay upright as her legs gave out under the transformation. Maria stared in wonder as Tsubasa’s clit continued to grow and change, its form changing to match that of a penis, as the transformation slowed Tsubasa managed to steady herself on her legs. As her new penis finished forming she stood back up away from the table.

                “Wow,” gasped Maria, clearly not sure what to say in response to such a spectacle. Walking up beside Tsubasa she examined the new organ sticking out her friend: long, veiny and throbbing with an upward curve pointing towards the ceiling and resembling the very swords used by Tsubasa. “Can I touch it?” asked Maria hesitantly as she reached out towards it and gently brushed the tips of her fingers along its length.

                “Wait! Maria I…” Tsubasa began to shout but never got the chance to finish as her voice descended into a moan as the newly formed flesh was stroked sending new and totally unfamiliar sensations though her body and causing her penis to erupt in a torrent of hot, white semen, sent flying across the hotel room. Tsubasa collapsed and fell backwards as her legs gave out under the strain of her first ejaculation.

                “Tsubasa! Are you alright?!” shouted Maria in concern as she knelt down in front of Tsubasa

                “Maria! Don’t I…guh!” moaned Tsubasa as a second wave of semen poured from her penis, this time smacking Maria straight in the face and smearing all over her face and pink hair and down the front of her clothes.

                “Ah...” gasped Maria quietly as she tried to process what had just happened to her.

                “Maria I’m sorry I…” Tsubasa started to say before being cut off by Maria

                “I…need to take a shower,” muttered Maria as she stood up and walked away from Tsubasa’s prone form. Silently Tsubasa examined the room and the mess she had made of it and buried her face in her hands.

               “Maria? Can I come in?” Asked Tsubasa sometime later as she knocked at the bathroom door and opened it a crack.

                “Yeah.” Responded Maria from inside the shower in a rather deadpan tone still reeling from recent events

                “I’m sorry for what happened,” Tsubasa said as she entered the bathroom and leaned against the wall holding her arm in discomfort “Maybe this was a bad idea, I have an antidote potion to turn me back to normal if you don’t want to continue,” inside the shower Tsubasa could see Maria’s silhouette pause as she considered her words.

                “Wait,” said Maria as her head peeked out from behind the shower curtain “Take off your clothes and get in,” Tsubasa pushed herself away from the wall and complied. Stripping naked and pushing the shower curtain aside before stepping inside after a moment of hesitation. “I think you just need practice and training with your new…sword,” said Maria as Tsubasa entered the shower. Kneeling down in front of her Maria slowly reached out a hand towards her penis and wrapped her thumb and index finger around the base of Tsubasa’s upright cock. Tsubasa shuttered and moaned as her cock throbbed but didn’t ejaculate. Maria left her hand in place as she allowed Tsubasa to adjust to the sensations running though her new organ. After a couple of minutes of remaining stationary Maria very slowly moved her hand up to the midpoint of Tsubasa’s penis and back down to the base. Maria repeated the stoke slowly until Tsubasa’s body began to tense up as another ejaculation neared

“Maria! I’m gonna cum again!” shouted Tsubasa, this time Maria deftly dodged her upper body to the side as another steam of semen flew just past her face and into the wall of the shower.

“At least this way it’s easier to clean this time,” said Maria in a slightly amused tone as she turned back to Tsubasa’s still hard cock. “How do you keep doing this?” asked Maria amazed

“This penis was created by and is infused with alchemy,” said Tsubasa “Elfnein told me it would have capabilities far beyond what any natural one could do.” Maria resumed stroking Tsubasa observing that her breathing had become much more even as she continued to adapt to the sensations. After a moment of hesitation she ran her hand along the entire length of Tsubasa’s shaft from the base to the tip and back

“Okay we’re making progress,” observed Maria as she stood up “Now turn around,” she commanded. Tsubasa gave her a slightly puzzled look but complied and turned away from Maria. Maria stepped forwards and pressed her large breasts into Tsubasa’s back as she reached around her body placing one hand on her cock and resting the other on her midsection and began stoking again along the entire shaft. Tsubasa moaned in response and pressed backwards into Maria feeling her breasts compress as her stiff nipples poked into her back. Maria continued to stoke as her other hand began to run its way up Tsubasa’s body. Maria paused to use her index finger to play with Tsubasa’s navel for a bit before continuing to trace her way up Tsubasa’s well-toned mid-section with her finger before reaching her breasts, Maria cupped one of her smaller breasts in her hand and rubbed before pressing down on one of her nipples.

“Maria! I can’t handle that much stimulation!” shouted Tsubasa in a panic

“Relax,” Maria whispered in her ear as she continued to stroke Tsubasa but eased up on her breasts. “Yes you’ve definitely improved,” Admired Maria as she jerked off Tsubasa. After several minutes Tsubasa’s breathing began to grow ragged as she again neared climax, pushing back into Maria so hard she was nearly knocked down Tsubasa arced her back and fired yet another load into the shower wall. Maria calmly released Tsubasa as she took down the shower head and rinsed the wall off. “I think you’ve got the hang of this.” Said Maria turning to Tsubasa “So shall we move on?” she asked with a sly grin. Tsubasa nodded with a gulp, not sure what extactly she had in mind. Maria led the two of them out from the shower and after they had dried off back out into the bedroom where she had Tsubasa sit on the edge of the bed before kneeling down in front of her and placing her ample breasts around her dick observing that it was large enough to have the tip emerge out the top. “I believe in your language this is called paizuri?” she asked with a grin as she began to slide her breasts up and down around Tsubasa causing her to moan in appreciation. Almost reflexively Tsubasa reached out and placed one hand on top of Maria’s head while tightly gripping the sheets with the other, before long Tsabasa found herself moving along with Maria as she thrusted her hips up and down. “You’ve come a long way,” admired Maria. “But let’s see if you can handle this,” she said as she tilted her head down and licked the tip of Tsubasa’s dick almost making her jump as her dick experienced whole new sensation.

“Two can play at that game,” responded Tsubasa as she took her hand off Maria’s head and along her other hand began to pinch Maria’s nipples. “You’ve touched mine, I haven’t experienced yours yet,” she noted as she rolled the pink haired idol’s nipples back and forth between her thumbs and index fingers before releasing them and rubbing the front of her thumb on them. Maria broke her tongue away from servicing Tsubasa as she let out a moan as Tsubasa mentally noted that for the first time since they started she was pleasuring her. Tsubasa stopped toying with Maria’s nipples and extended her hands fully open before reaching forwards and wrapping them around Maria’s tits feeling the large but soft mounds squeeze under her hands and noticing them bulge out between her fingers. “I see I’m not the only sensitive one here,” Grinned Tsubasa. In the heat of the moment Maria had lost focus on keeping her movement going Tsubasa wasted no time picking up the slack as she thrusted her cock between her breasts.

“Don’t get cocky!” shouted Maria, in the heat of the moment not realizing the irony of her statement, as she bent back down and placed her lips on the tip of Tsubasa’s penis causing her to close her eyes and clench her teeth as her brief bout of confidence vanished in a wave of unfamiliar pleasure. “You still blow too quickly!” she admonished. Tsubasa realized that while this was as long as she had lasted so far another climax was coming and this time they couldn’t wash it down the drain.

“I’m getting close...where am I going to put it?” asked Tsubasa hoping Maria had thought about this before she started. Maria didn’t respond but kept her mouth on Tsubasa’s dick as she realized what she planned to do and wondered if she could handle a load as big as the ones she had been shooting. She didn’t have to wait long to find out as at the pace they were moving it only took a few minutes for Tsubasa to reach the breaking point as she came yet again this time straight into Maria’s mouth, an unfamiliar sensation for both of them. Maria struggled to swallow her semen as though she had decided in advance what she had committed herself to swallowing such a strange and unfamiliar substance was still a challenge but she succeeded, having taken Tsubasa’s entire load Maria released her cock and let out a small gasp before standing up.

“Tsubasa you’ve been getting all the attention but I… look at me!” shouted Maria as she reached down and spread her pussy with her fingers revealing the glistening fluid coating it. Tsubasa considered for a minute before sliding back on the bed and lying down on her back.

“Get on top of me.” Said Tsubasa taking charge for the first time since she became a futa, Maria complied and climbed on her hands and knees on the bed over top of Tsubasa before spinning around when instructed to. Now the two of them were on the bed with their faces lined up with each other’s genitals as Tsubasa reached up and wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist. After a moment of hesitation Tsubasa extended her tongue and plunged it into Maria’s soaking womanhood producing a moan from her, after all that had happened it felt extremely satisfying to be on the other end for a change. Tsubasa moved down to Maria’s clit and began to lick it producing an approving sound from Maria, as she played with Maria’s clit she noted for the first time the thin strip of pink hair adorning Maria’s pussy, in all the chaos of the day she had never really had a chance to look but now the neatly groomed hair was basically in her face, Maria meanwhile had been observing Tsubasa’s cock as it throbbed in front of her face, taking it by the root she plunged the length into her mouth as she began to suck it, in the heat of pleasure Maria had completely disregarded any thought of restraint, thankfully by this point Tsubasa discovered she had become accustomed enough to her new cock to handle it without too much difficulty, even when Maria pulled it out and ran her mouth along the side. Noting this Tsubasa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and made her decision. “Maria, stop,” she said.

“Why? Is something wrong?” asked Maria with concern

“No, I just need you to get into a kneeling position.” Tsubasa replied. Maria complied unsure what she had in mind, as she straightened up Tsubasa placed her hands on Maria’s rear and firmly but gently pushed her forwards towards her crotch. As their crotches grew increasingly close together Maria realized what Tsubasa had in mind

“Tsubasa!” shouted Maria, “Are you really ready to do this?!” she asked as she swung her head around her shoulder to look at Tsubasa with her eyes wide with alarm, Tsubasa simply gave a nod, the expression on her face somehow helping to ease Maria’s mind. “Wait, if we’re going to do this…”started Maria as she turned around, “I want to see you,” she finished. Tsubasa reached out with her left hand, fingers spread apart and interlocked them with Maria’s as she used her right to hold the base of her cock as Maria lowered herself onto it, slowly the tip of her cock met the outside of Maria’s pussy. Tsubasa let go of her cock and joined her other hand with Maria’s amid a chorus of moans from both as two finally became one. Tsubasa threw back her head, clenched her eyes shut, bit down on her lower lip and squeezed Maria’s hands tightly as it took every ounce of effort she had to hold herself back from cumming. As Maria hit the base of her cock and came to a stop Tsubasa opened her eyes, blinking away tears the vision she saw could be described as heaven: Maria, naked on top of her with a weak smile, their hands interlocked and at the bottom Tsubasa could see the point where they were united. At first neither of them moved as they both tried to catch their breath, but slowly Maria lifted herself up on Tsubasa’s penis and then brought herself back down. Gradually Maria increased her speed as the sound of flesh smacking into flesh accompanied each of her downward stokes, from her position on her back Tsubasa observed how Maria’s breasts bounced with each stoke up and down in the opposite direction, mesmerized by the almost pendulum like motion Tsubasa considered trying to reach out and touch them but realized at the moment neither of them could likely separate their hands if they tried. Sweat began to bead on Maria’s body as she bounced up and down on Tsubasa, even with all the training she had done being inside Maria wasn’t something endure for much longer. Tsubasa arched her back off the bed with a moan as she felt another ejaculation coming closer and closer while trying in vain to hold it back, finally the dam burst as a massive wave of semen burst forth from Tsubasa, directly into Maria’s waiting womb. Maria stopped moving and convulsed in orgasm as Tsubasa flowed into her, finally collapsing forwards on top of her with a thud, with some effort Maria lifted her hips until Tsubasa’s cock fell out of her pussy and semen gradually began to drip from her now unplugged hole. For some time neither of them moved or said anything as they simply enjoyed the afterglow and tried to catch their breath. Lazily Tsubasa looked past Maria at the London skyline outside their large hotel room window; slowly a simile appeared on Tsubasa’s face as an idea formed in her mind.

“Maria,” said Tsubasa as she attempted to separate their hands, “Can you get back up?”

“Are you not done yet?” asked Maria, “Your penis may have unlimited stamina but I don’t.” she pointed out, Tsubasa reached out and gently placed on hand on Maria’s chin as she locked her eyes with Maria’s and without saying a word made her putty in her hands, Maria silently stood up from the bed and felt Tsubasa’s hands come down on her shoulders as she began steering her though the room. “What are you doing? Where are you…” she began to ask but stopped mid-sentence as Tsubasa pushed her towards the window, “NO! Stop!” she shouted as she turned head back to address Tsubasa with her eyes wide in alarm, but Tsubasa didn’t stop and continued to firmly but gently push her forwards until she made contact with the window with a soft thud, compressing her breasts as they pressed into the glass, reflexively Maria placed her hands on the window to steady herself as she came to a stop. “Tsubasa you can’t!” she shouted “Someone will see us!” she said in a panic

“Relax,” replied Tsubasa with a smile “We’re a dozen floors up, unless someone points a telescope at our window we’re safe…now…” she said as she gripped her dick and prepared to enter Maria again “…just enjoy the view” she said as she slid back into Maria’s slopping pussy.

“Ah…haaa…umm” Maria moaned as once more she felt Tsubasa inside her, but this time she was the stationary one and Tsubasa was the one thrusting into her. Tsubasa wrapped her hands around Maria’s waist and began thrusting in earnest. In her mind Tsubasa marveled how in a brief period of time she can gone from utterly unable to control herself to fucking Maria with her new penis with hard, confident stokes. Every time she went all the way in to the root she heard their bodies smack into each other

“You’re even tighter now…” moaned Tsubasa, “Could it be this humiliating pose turns you on?” she asked with a mischievous grin, Maria tried to muster a response but was cut off as Tsubasa pounded her without restraint, now with full control of her cock Maria was helpless before her. For serveral minutes Tsubasa continued to fuck her without mercy, until finally even with complete control she neared climax. Tsubasa pulled out of Maria with one quick motion and relased her causing the exhausted girl to collapse almost immediately to the floor, placing one hand on Maria’s head and one on her dick Tsubasa blew her load all across Maria’s face and hair covering them in hot semen. “Heh, I guess that takes us full circle now huh?” asked Tsubasa amused, where not long ago she had crumpled to the floor after uncontrollably blowing her load across the room and onto Maria now she stood overtop a prone Maria confident and in control, lazily stoking her cock as she squeezed the last drops out.

“You said you have an antidote to revert back?” asked Maria some time later as the two of them laid in bed having cleaned themselves and the bed off. “Are you going to use it?”

“I don’t know,” replied Tsubasa “I think I’m starting to like being this way,” looking down at her cock Tsubasa saw how for the first time since she had grown it she was flaccid; she was finally fully satisfied. Tsubasa turned to say something else to Maria but saw her eyes had closed as the exhausted girl succumbed to sleep. Tsubasa smiled and closed her own eyes as well as she snuggled up to Maria.

 

** Epilogue: Several weeks later **

“WHY?!” shouted Tsubasa as she shook Elfnein by the shirt

“W-why what? Stammered a genuinely confused Elfnein

“Why didn’t you tell me it was possible for me to make someone pregnant with this thing?!” screamed Tsubasa as she pointed across the room to Maria, who was holding a positive pregnancy test with one hand and pointing to it with one finger on the other

“Y-you never asked.” Was the only reply Elfnein could muster.

“Wait...how do you make someone pregnant without having any balls?” wondered Chris as she stood off to the side with the others.

“It’s alchemy I ain’t gotta explain shit, Dess!” Memed Kirika, which produced a face palm from Shirabe

“I don’t get it,” said a bewildered Hibiki, “What’s going on?”

Finé

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               


End file.
